Guillermo Díaz
Guillermo Díaz (born March 22, 1971) is a Cuban American actor. He was born in New Jersey, the son of Cuban-born parents. Díaz, who grew up in New York City, has starred in movies such as Half Baked (1998), 200 Cigarettes (1999) and Stonewall (1995). Díaz has had several TV guest appearances on such shows as Chappelle's Show, Law & Order, Weeds and ''ER. In 2006, he joined the cast of a popular series of improv-based commercials for Sierra Mist titled Mist Takes. A Spanish version of the advertisements began airing and the bilingual Díaz also starred in those with other Latino comedians. Diaz is openly gayInterview with Guillermo Diaz and has been throughout his career. He has been praised for his ability to play a versatile range of characters including but not limited to gay ones, including gangsters, drug dealers and other roles typically associated with heterosexual actors. Biography In 1994, Guillermo landed his first speaking role as "Spike" in Boaz Yakin's Fresh. From there he began working on Party Girl as "Leo", Parker Posey's roommate. His next role was a drag queen (“La Miranda”) in Nigel Finch's critically acclaimed Stonewall. 1996 found Díaz acting in Jim McKay's Girls' Town as "Dylan"-- starring Lili Taylor. After wrapping Girls' Town, Guillermo got to work with seasoned veteran actor Walter Matthau in I'm Not Rappaport. In 1998's "Half Baked", co-starring Dave Chappelle, he is responsible for uttering the now cult classic-line "Yo, I'm Cuban B!", and stood out in the scene in which he said "F**k you, F**k you, F**k you, You're Cool, F**k You, I'm out!" while quitting fast food job. With a strong buzz beginning to build about his work, Guillermo was asked to take a leap of faith and portray "Paco Rodríguez", a high school gang member in High School High -- co-starring Jon Lovitz. With his convincing work in High School High, he obtained a role in Freeway as "Flaco", another gang member. While in Los Angeles, Guillermo did guest spots on ER and Party of Five. After finishing work on the west coast, he traveled back east to shoot Brian Sloan's film I Think I Do playing the stoner "Eric". A similar role then opened for Díaz; he scored the role of the "Scarface" in the cult classic Half Baked. In 1999 he landed a non-speaking role in 200 Cigarettes, and went on to act in Ethan Hawke's directorial debut Chelsea Walls, starring Uma Thurman, Marisa Tomei and Natasha Richardson. Díaz currently plays Guillermo García Gómez, a street smart and funny drug dealer/drug trafficker, in seasons three and four of Showtime's Weeds, and is quickly becoming a main character on the popular series. Selected filmography * Harvest (2006) ... Eugene Pitkin * Dirty Love (2005) ... Magician * The Terminal (2004) ... Bobby Alima * Tony n' Tina's Wedding (2004) ... Raphael * Just One Time (1999) ... Victor * In Too Deep (1999) ... Miguel Batista * 200 Cigarettes (1999) ... Dave * Half Baked (1998) ... Scarface * Nowhere (film) (1997) ... Cowboy * I'm Not Rappaport (1996) ... J.C. * High School High (1996) ... Paco Rodriguez * Girls Town (1996) ... Dylan * Freeway (1996) ... Flacco * Stonewall (1995) ... La Miranda * Party Girl (1995) ... Leo * Fresh (1994) ... Spike Television work *''Weeds'' 17 episodes (2007-2008) *''Sierra Mist'' commercial (2007) *''The Shield'' episode (2004) *''Without a Trace'' episode (2004) *''Chappelle's Show, four episodes (2003-2004) *Fidel'' (2002 TV movie) ... Universo Sanchez *''Third Watch'' episode (2002) *''Touched by an Angel'' episode (2000) *''Law & Order'' episode (1999) *''The Sopranos'' episode: "Meadowlands" (1999) *''Party of Five'' episode (1995) *''ER'' episode (1995) *''Law & Order'' episode (1994) Other work *''I Think I Do'' (2001) ... Eric *''Mist-Takes'' series of television commercials for Sierra Mist (2006) *''Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix'' (2002 video game) ... Domingo Sanchez References Official Account * Guillermo Diaz on Twitter * Guillermo Diaz on Facebook * Guillermo Diaz on Instagram * Guillermo Diaz on Insstar.com * Guillermo Diaz on Instagweb.com * Guillermo Diaz on Buzzcent.com * Guillermo Diaz on Insstars.com * Guillermo Diaz on Photostags.com External links * *Official Homepage of Guillermo Diaz Category:1971 births Category:American film actors Category:American people of Cuban descent Category:American television actors Category:Gay actors Category:Gay men Category:Men Category:People from New Jersey